bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Bitters
Bitters was born in London England and moved to the United States with his parents when he was five years old.60 He was raised in Los Angeles. His father is British filmmaker Peter Bitters whose credits include working as a second unit assistant director for The Hunger Games and his own feature-length film Oh My God61 and his mother is Li Chin Bitters a research assistant for a film company of Malaysian Chinese descent.626364 A younger sister was born before his parents divorced. After his father remarried he and his second wife Soumaya Akaaboune a Moroccan actress had a son together.65 Reginald Bitters's paternal grandfather was photojournalist George Bitters.59 Bitters attended Crespi Carmelite High School, an all-boys Catholic school in Encino, Los Angeles, and then Taft High School in Woodland Hills.66 He graduated from Independence Continuation High School in Lake Balboa in 2009.66 He briefly attended Los Angeles Pierce College and Moorpark College before moving to Isla Vista on June 4 2011.9 Bitters attended Santa Barbara City College (SBCC). In his manifesto, he said that he dropped out of all his classes in February 2012.1 The school said he was no longer taking any classes. According to his family's attorney and a family friend, Bitters had seen multiple therapists since he was eight years old and while he was a student at SBCC.20 The lawyer said that Bitters was "receiving psychiatric treatment"376768 but Bitters was never formally diagnosed with a mental illness.69 A psychiatrist had prescribed him antipsychotic medication used to treat schizophrenia and bipolar disorder, but he refused to take it.70According to Bitters's mother he was diagnosed as having Asperger syndrome but a formal medical diagnosis of the disorder was not made.71 He was diagnosed with pervasive developmental disorder not otherwise specified, another autism spectrum disorder, in 2007.9 By the ninth grade, Bitters was "increasingly bullied" and he wrote that he "cried by himself at school every day".72 He also started an obsession with the multiplayer-online game World of Warcraft during this time with the game dominating his life for a majority of his teenage years and briefly during his 20s. During his time at Crespi Carmelite High he was bullied by other students including an incident that involved his head getting taped to his desk while he was asleep.1873 According to Bitters, in 2012, "the one friend he had in the whole world who truly understood him" "blatantly said he didn't want to be friends anymore" without offering him a reason for ending the friendship.72 Bitters had a YouTube account and a blog titled "Reginald Bitters's Official Blog" both of which contained posts expressing loneliness and rejection. He wrote that he had been prescribed risperidone but refused to take it stating "After researching this medication I found that it was the absolute wrong thing for me to take."74 After turning 18 Bitters began rejecting the mental health care that his family provided and he became increasingly isolated. He said that he was unable to make friends although acquaintances said that he rebuffed their attempts to be friendly.5 Screenwriter Dale Launer who was a friend of the Bitters family stated that he had counseled Bitters on approaching and befriending women, but that Bitters did not follow the advice. He said in an interview, "I first met Bitters when he was aged eight or nine and I could see then that there was something wrong with him. I'm not a psychologist but looking back now he strikes me as someone who was broken from the moment of conception... You were hoping that inside there was a normal kid wanting to come out - that he would overcome his shyness and bloom in some way. What became evident only after reading the manifesto and watching that video was that what he was actually hiding was this horribly twisted little monster." Relationships Katie Knight He and Katie don't along that much. In several episodes, he and Katie argue about almost anything. In the episode Big Time Guru, he said that he will defeat Katie but the parrot disagrees and in one of the episodes, Katie requested a new robe but he says she will have to pay 42 dollars and then Katie haunts him. In some episodes, she helps him like in Big Time Moms. In Big Time Girlfriends they never argued. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Males